In this type of conveying equipment, the following configuration has been known as a configuration in which a work floor surface which is substantially continuous in the shape of a band without any gaps is formed by a carriage line while making it possible for respective carriages to travel so as to be rotated in a horizontal curved path section, for example, as described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2016-78984 [Patent Literature 1], instead of directly coupling workpiece convening carriages to each other so as to freely swing relatively horizontally around a vertical support shaft, a relay carriage is interposed between two workpiece convening carriages which are adjacent to each other in a forward/backward direction, two portions of the front and the rear of the relay carriage are coupled to the front and rear workpiece convening carriages so as to freely swing relatively horizontally around the vertical support shaft, both front and rear end edges of the workpiece convening carriage are formed as protruding arc-shaped end edges which are concentric with the vertical support shaft and both the front and rear end edges of the relay carriage are formed as recessed arc-shaped end edges which are adjacent to the protruding arc-shaped end edges of the front and rear workpiece convening carriages, which can be relatively rotated around the vertical support shaft and which are concentric with the vertical support shaft.